SweeT PromisE
by kizoku-pudgie
Summary: Al terminar su amistad ella se quedo con el dolor y la tristeza …el con un sentimiento que nunca pudo descifrar se puede pasar de amistad a odio y luego amor ¿una promesa hecha hace tanto puede volver a remover esos sentimientos? kapi DOS TKS por el apoyo
1. Kapitel 1

_**hi hi!!...si lo se otro fic!!..jajaja **_

**_es algo nuevo en lo que estoy trabajando opino que sera un fic corto pero ,la verdd no stoy segura ...buneo la cosa esta asi.._**

_**lo que esta en **cursiva_

**_es algoq ue dice el narrador o sea yo, pero la historia mayor mente esta narrada por sakura y shaoran_**

**_lo que esta en letra _**normal

**_son las narraciones de sakura u otros personajes, cuando la historia sea narrada o algo pensado por sakura dira el nombre en la parte superior en _negritas_, lo mismo cunado piense y nare shao_**

**_estos simbolos °°°°°° son cambio de escena _**

**_por uliimo recuerden los personajes no son mios pero la historia SI cualquier parecido con SU realidad o la MIA es pura coinsidencia ..jaja y una adbertencia_**

NO SE DEJEN LLEVAR POR LAS APARIENCIAS

**_

* * *

_**

_**sweet promise**_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Al terminar su amistad ella se quedo con el dolor y la tristeza …el con un sentimiento que nunca pudo descifrar…¿que tanto puede cambiar el corazón?…se puede pasar de amistad a odio y luego amor …¿una promesa hecha hace tanto puede volver a remover esos sentimientos?…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Unas simples palabras hirieron todo lo que representabas para mi….¿es así de fácil olvidarte de alguien que significo tanto en tu vida?_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Capitulo 1.Friendship**_

Corrí lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían ….se me hacia tarde para llegar a primera hora…mire mi reloj de pulsera faltaban solo 10 minutos!!...gire mi vista al frente y vi la puerta de la escuela ante mi….gracias a dios!!...me quedaban 8 minutos

Entre me quite los zapatos para remplazarlos por los reglamentarios que se usaban en los salones…al cerrar mi locker corrí como alma que lleva el diablo ..subi las escaleras de dos en dos y de veces hasta tres hasta llegar al tercer piso……

-voy a llegar faltan 5 minutos….

Susurre ….al momento de dar una vuelta para mi mala suerte choque con alguien y caí de sentón …mientras varias hojas volaban a mi alrededor, de seguro esas hojas las traía la persona con la que choque…alce mi mirada y me encontré con la tranquila mirada de el….sin poder evitarlo me sonroje…

-estas bien sakura?

Pregunto el chico frente a mi …mientras me extendía su mano..yo torpemente la tome…al sentir el contacto de su mano con la mía ….juro nunca volver a lavármela!!…

-ya te he dicho que no recojas cualquier cosa del piso ,eriol…-Sonó una voz tras de mi ,me gire y mi ceño se frunció …ahí con su sonrisa engreída estaba shaoran li..como siempre molestándome-….no sabes donde a estado antes ,puede traer una enfermedad

Fruncí el ceño mucho mas

-menos de las enfermedades que tu tienes li

Le dije al joven ambarino…era guapo si..pero su actitud no ayudaba a su encanto…su cabello desordenado café chocolate y sus ojos ambarinos atraían a muchas chicas del colegio ..entre ellas una de mis amigas, traía como siempre su uniforme desarreglado la camisa blanca desfajada a medias y con unos 2 botones desabrochados del frente su corbata a medio hacer …su pelo alborotado y dos aretes en su oído izquierdo que lo hacían ver el rebelde que era…traía cargado unos papeles al igual que mi amado eriol..papeles que ahora estaban en el piso

-shao ….sakura …no se pelen

Dijo la voz tranquila de eriol …mi amado…el cual portaba el uniforme impecablemente..le hacia ver tan refinado..su corbata estaba medio floja pero estaba muy presentable..su cabello azul oscuro peinado prolijamente pero a la ves despeinado le daban un toque sexy..sus ojos azules y su siempre sonrisa tranquila me arrancaban suspiros

El se agacho a recoger las hojas que por mi culpa se había tirado yo lo imite para ayudar

-lo siento mucho eriol!! ..soy una torpe

Dije apenada ,la voz entrometida tras de mi hablo

-que bueno que lo sabes kinomoto

Rechine los dientes con paciencia no podía mostrarme ruda estando ahí eriol….el chico de mis sueños!!

-no te preocupes sakura ….¿traías prisa no?

-no llegaras a matemáticas

Susurro la voz de li con burla, mire mi reloj

-rayos!!...15 minutos tarde!!

Tan rápido se pasaba el tiempo cuando estas babeando por eriol!!

-ojala y te diviertas en detención

Dijo li …mientras tomaba a eriol por el brazo y lo arrastraba con el a quien sabe donde…yo solo le di una sonrisa a eriol y una mirada fulminante a li ¿Cómo podría tener eriol un amigo como ese idiota de li?...mejor no digo nada yo caí en eso también

Corrí hasta el salón..pero fue muy tarde la señorita young…ya me tenia una hora reservada en detención

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_shaoran camino tras eriol en silencio…hasta que el ojiazul pregunto_

-que opinas de sakura?

_Shaoran frunció el ceño_

-torpe, distraída, impuntual, enojona…

_Lo interrumpió_

-puede ser pero…también es…muy bonita, risueña cuando se lo propone y sobre todo…..alguien muy fácil …

_Shaoran se detuvo y su ceño se frunció un poco mas_

-¿fácil? Como que fácil?

_Eriol se detuvo también …y miro a shaoran con una sonrisa misteriosa_

-no crees que es un poco inocente?

_Li alzo una de sus cejas_

-¿en que piensas?

-nada solo que seria interesante conocerla

_Shaoran lo miro unos segundos antes de hablar_

-no lo creo …lo único que conseguirías es aburrirte

_Eriol siguió caminando en silencio , shaoran lo siguió…pero con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo de reojo…algo tramaba_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-entonces te quedaras en detención…. que lastima!!

Dijo mi amiga chiharu yo suspire

-lamento no poder asistir a la practica ...pero te prometo aprenderme la rutina

chiharu tomo sus cosa y negó con la cabeza

-no te preocupes...hablare con rika ella comprenderá...-quien era la capitana de las porristas, después rió-...pero la que no quedara conforme será tu "amiga" daidouji

yo rodé los ojos molesta, chiharu rió y salio por la puerta yo me dispuse a ir a buscar mis "herramientas" de trabajo para mi castigo...gire mi vista a la ventana y vi como los chicos del equipo de fútbol estaban en plena practica distinguí entre los jugadores a el...el chico de mis sueños...como yo lo llamaba.

Eriol dominaba el balón como el experto que era, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro...era tan bueno en todo lo que hacia que era simplemente perfecto!!...pero de repente salio de la nada li y le arrebato el balón...

-estupido idiota...

susurre sin poder evitarlo ...como odiaba a li!!..era tan...idiota!!...no podía creer como es que hace unos años yo me llevaba bien con el...por alguna razón me sentí triste…

_recordó una vez..la primera vez que li la consoló_

---flash back---

_las lagrimas le empañaban la visión los gemidos le ahogaba la garganta...sus lagrimas empapaban su rostro...ella levanto la mirada y frente a ella se extendió un pequeño pañuelo azul cielo...lo miro confusa y sus esmeraldas se dirigieron al niño frente a ella, un niño que no rebasaba los 7 años cabello castaño alborotado y ojos ámbares que la miraban sin despegar su mirada ni un segundo _

-¿por qué lloras?

_La ojiverde tomo el pañuelo tímidamente y se seco la lágrimas con el_

-mi papa….mi papa…esta en el hospital…

_gimió la ojiverde, shaoran la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla_

-se va a poner bien ….ya veras…que..que pase lo que pase todo estará bien..

_sakura sintió un gran alivio por esas palabras tan maduras de un chico de esa edad..la palabras mágicas que li siempre decía cuando había problemas...sonrió_

-muchas gracias...li

_el ambarino la apretó mas hacia su pequeño cuerpo_

-no llores...recuerda …que t..te prometí que nada te lastimaría otra vez...lo recuerdas?...

---fin del flash back----

_Suspiro…esa promesa…._

_esos recuerdos le traían nostalgia ...cuando li era diferente...cuando li era una buena persona...cuando li era su amigo...antes de que el la lastimara..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de naranja dando indicios de la llegada de la noche...chiharu se acerco a la cancha donde estaba finalizando el partido de fútbol del equipo ...con una sonrisa diviso a su novio yamasaki ...giro su vista para encontrar a alguien mas ,vio como li junto con eriol salían de las regaderas_

-TOYA!!

_Grito y agito su mano para que el pelinegro la localizara..este que se venia secando el sudor con su brazo la saludo y se acerco trotando _

-¿sakura ya termino?

_Pregunto yendo directamente al grano ,chiharu sonrió_

-no y de echo estaba por sugerirte que te quedaras a esperarla

_Toya asintió y dio una pequeña sonrisa_

-solo tomare una ducha e iré a buscarla

c_hiharu asintió ,mientras yamasaki se acercaba a ellos_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**sakura**

suspire pesadamente al ver terminada mi labor ...tomo la escoba ,el trapeador y la cubeta que estaba llena de agua sucia para recogerlas y guardarlas, pero sentí como la cubeta me era arrebatada de las manos, me gire extrañada hacia la persona tras de mi pero mi semblante cambio de extrañado a asombrado

-¿qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa cínica de el me molesto era como si siempre se riera de mi

-te dije que estarías en detención …baka (tonta/tonto)

yo le di una sonrisa igual de cínica

-ahora te crees adivino?...-el levanto una de sus cejas serio-...en fin...¿vienes a molestarme?

**shaoran**

me vio con el ceño fruncido ...no es que nunca me hubiera visto asi ..es solo que me daba algo de gracia ver como quería retarme

-no te ilusiones ..-le respondí-... solo necesito hablar con tigo

ella se extraño y me miro cono si hubiera hablado griego con latín o como si tuviera un ojo en la frente...me paso de largo y yo la seguí por los pasillos viendo como trataba de ignorarme...por cierto yo aun traía la cubeta que le había arrebatado ella cargaba la escoba y el trapeador...vi como varios alumnos estaban preparándose para irse a sus casas y como los pasillos se hacían solitarios...jale a kinomoto de un brazo y la acorrale en una pared..ahora que no había moros en la costa

-iré al grano...-dije serio ,mientras la cara de ella se mostraba enojada y confundida al igual que asustada...-aléjate de eriol...no te quiero cerca de el ..déjalo en paz

**sakura**

abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿me estaba pidiendo...no ordenando que no me acercara a eriol? ...sentí mucho coraje ..el no podía impedir que me alejara de eriol ¡¡no podía!!

-eres su mama? O algo asi como para prohibirme eso?

La mirada que el me mostró hizo que se me enchinaran los bellos de mi nuca...sus ojos ámbar se mostraban de un color chocolate oscuro y daba miedo

-te lo advierto no te acerques a eriol o me las pagaras

sentí un escalofrió por toda mi espalda ...li no bromeaba!!..azoto mi espalda a la pared no me lastimo pero si me asusto

-es una sugerencia o una advertencia?

me miro de arriba abajo con desprecio o eso me parecía a mi

-es una advertencia

Susurro

-OYE!!

Reconocí esa voz al instante ..gire mi vista y vi como Toya se acercaba casi corriendo hacia nosotros y se miraba enojado …muy enojado

-suéltala li!!

Dijo al estar ya frente a el, li ni se inmuto

-es una conversación privada akino…no te metas

Toya akino frunció le ceño ..de un estirón alejo a li de mi

-todo lo que tiene que ver con sakura es mi asunto

Dijo de forma amenazadora , ambos se miraban como contrincantes de ring

-vaya…-sonriendo-…al parecer tu niñera llego kinomoto

Dijo li volteando a mirarme…y después todo paso tan rápido ..toya se abalanzo contra li de inmediato golpeándolo en la mejilla ..li le regreso el golpe en el mismo lugar

-déjala en paz!!...

Dijo Toya cabreado..li le dio de puñetazos mientras lo arrastraba por el suelo..toya se defendía muy bien, pero yo conocía a li y Toya tenia las de perder…yo no podía moverme estaba tan asustada y no sabia que hacer

-solo si ella lo deja a el!!

Contesto li esquivando un puñetazo y se puso de pie ,toya lo imito ahora la pelea era de pie…ahogue un gemino al ver como la sangre se escurría por la nariz de Toya y la mejilla-moretón de li y mis piernas se movieron ..mientras li y Toya se lanzaron puñetazos al mismo tiempo yo me acerque y tome el puño de alguien todo paso tan rápido que no supe de quien fue ..

_Li se asusto el puñetazo que iba dirigido a Toya quedo atrapado entre las manos de sakura, pero su expresión cambio al coraje y aventó a sakura hacia atrás …haciendo que esta cayera de sentón.._

-NUNCA TE ATRAVIESES ASI EN UNA PELEA!!

_Grito li..toya se aproximo para levantar a sakura_

-NO LE GRITES ..PEDASO DE …

-BASTA!!

_Grito la ojiverde…Toya la tomo por un brazo y por la cintura para pararla_

-no me des ordenes

_Susurro li, toya lo miro furioso pero sakura lo tomo del brazo_

-no vale la pena ..toya

-no te le acerques a sakura nunca mas li

_El ambarino saco su sonrisa socarrona_

-como si quisiera acercarmele…-_miro a sakura luego a toya_- ..pero no te preocupes…si ella no se acerca a eriol yo no me acercare a tu preciada sakura

_La ojiverde frunció el ceño, li dio una cabezadita como despedida y se fue tan fresco como si no hubiera pasado nada ,dejando a un molesto Toya _

-vamos sakura te acompañare hasta tu casa

_Sakura asintió en silencio pero ..tenia la extraña sensación de que olvidaba algo…¿Qué seria?_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Entro al salón echo una furia ¿Quién se creía toya akino para meterse en lo que no le importaba?...era como si fuera el novio de sakura…_

_Li lanzo una tremenda carcajada al imaginarse a sakura y Toya como novios pero también sin poder evitarlo su ceño se frunció, _

_esa chica nunca andaría de novia con nadie…o eso esparaba…se dirigió a su pupitre para sacar su libreta olvidada …asunto al cual iba ,pero tubo la suerte o desgracia de toparse con kinomoto en el salón, después de sacar su libreta su vista se concentro en un bulto sobre el escritorio de enfrente…¿una mochila?...pero no cualquier mochila…li frunció el ceño_

-niña estupida…

_Susurro ,¿cuan estupido seria una persona para olvidar una mochila ..o mas bien que tan estupida seria sakura kinomoto para olvidar su mochila?...li suspiro exasperado, tenia dos opciones ir a dejársela a su casa que es donde seguro ya se había ido o dejársela ahí y ver si mañana …si es que no se la roban antes… la recoja_

_Miro a la mochila como si fuera su mas acérrimo enemigo ¿Qué hacer y que no hacer?.._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Sakura se paro frente a su casa…toya la imito , hubo un silencio que fue roto por la ojiverde_

-disculpa..lo que paso con li.., lo lamento Toya..t…

_La interrumpió al acercarla a el y darle un abrazo_

-no te disculpes…yo…hice lo que hice por que me importas mucho sakura

_La soltó y un sonrojo cubría las mejillas de ambos_

-muchas gracias Toya…pero sabes que cuando se refiere a li ….me gusta encargarme yo sola

_El moreno asintió_

-entiendo pero no pidas que no te defienda …¿Qué quería li ¿Por qué te amenazo asi?

_La ojiverde soltó un suspiro cansado_

-por eriol…

_Toya sonrió malicioso_

-sabes yo creo que li hizo tanto alboroto es por que es joto …

levanto una ceja …li..gey?...el podría ser muchas cosas pero ¿gey?...sin poder evitarlo rió..

-no lo creo …tal vez le molesta que me acerque a su amigo

-en fin –_dijo el moreno_- nos vemos …ya tengo que irme

_La ojiverde se despidió y miro como su amigo desaparecía en una esquina..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**shaoran**

Que molesta era la conciencia!!...

Camine calle abajo ..rayos sin importar cuantos años habían pasado ..yo aun me sabia la dirección de su casa y como llegar!!...solté un gruñido..mientras iba reconociendo los lugares a mi alrededor

-niña estupida…

¿Quién era el estupido ella por dejar su mochila o yo pro ir a dejársela?,….si tal ves ella era una estupida ..pero era la estupida que yo..que yo….NO!!!...no caeré en lo mismo!!..

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba justo frente a su casa…abrí el portoncito como tantas veces en el pasado la había echo….antes claro hace mucho…sin poder evitarlo sentí como revoloteaba algo en mi interior…que diablos!!..¿estaba nervioso?...antes de que me arrepintiera toque el timbre …la puerta se abrió en segundos y una mujer de cabellos entre negro y muy bonita ,apareció , sus ojos verdes me miraron con una expresión de no saber quien era ..la misma mirada tonta que ponía kinomoto…., esa mujer yo, ya la conocía ..la madre de kinomoto ..era de esperarse que no me reconociera había pasado tanto tiempo…y se que yo había cambiado tanto que…

-shaorancito!!

_Chillo la mujer…el ambarino dio un saltito asustado ¡¡ella lo reconocía!!...además de que lo había llamado con ese apodo tonto de la niñez!!_

-b..buenas..

_Balbuceo sorprendido…_

-hola cuanto tiempo!!...pero mírate estas lindisimo!!...wow sakura me había dicho que te habías cambiado de escuela y que por eso ya no se hablaban

_Frunció el ceño ..si era de esperarse de que ella le diera una excusa a su mama de por que su "mejor amigo" ya no aparecía ..y que mejor que decir que no lo ha vuelto a ver_

-ha si..mmm yo..

-vienes de la escuela?

_Pregunto al ver las mochilas …el intento ocultar la de sakura y al parecer ella ni cuenta se dio_

-si..pero llevo algo de prisa..podría …llamarla…

_Evito a toda costa usar el nombre de "ella"…la mujer asintió _

-pero pasa!!

_lo invito .. amablemente el negó , entendió y fue en busca de "ella"_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**sakura**

-que tiene que ver una zeta con el 3!!...

Dije frustrada …si odiaba a las matemáticas en la primaria y secundaria …odiaba al algebra en la preparatoria!!!..deje caer mi cabeza en mi escritorio…

-sakura tienes visitas ¿a que no sabes quien es?

Oí a mi madre del otro lado de la puerta ,me levante y le abrí ..ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hmm… no tengo idea

Dije sin importancia ..tal vez era Toya o alguna de mis amigas..mi madre parecía extrañamente feliz…

-pues adivina…-se tapo la boca ,justo cuando iba a hablar- no espera… mejor ve y fíjate …

Me arrastro hasta las escalera y estaba segura de que seria capaz de aventarme si no fuera peligroso….baje lentamente y me dirigí a la puerta que estaba medio abierta..suponiendo que era uno de mis amigos …hable

-¿Por qué no pasas?

Dije mientras abría la puerta pare ver quién era

-no paso a un lugar en el que no soy bien recibido

Sentí que se me erizaba la piel …si mi madre me abría dicho que era madona o ayumi hamasaki …le habría creído mas a que estuviera ahí …shaoran li en mi puerta!!

**shaoran**

Su mirada me lo decía todo..estaba sorprendida de verme ahí …después de no se cuantos años de nunca hacerlo…;yo me mostré serio y solo le estire su mochila ..ella la miro y luego me miro a mi

-la encontré y supuse por la fea finta que tiene ,que era tuya

Dije serio ella me la arrebato de la mano , su expresión cambio a algo mas calida al mirarme

-¿viniste solo a traérmela?

Yo sonreí…

-de echo…la expuse en una calle para ver quien la quería o se la llevaba pero…nadie la quiso…supongo que nadie tiene el mal gusto igual la tuyo

Ella frunció el ceño ante mi sarcasmo…

-demasiado bueno para ser cierto

La oí susurrar, yo me gire para irme mi sonrisa se había borrado

-¿Qué nos paso?

La oí preguntar ..me pare pero no voltee a verla

-¿de que hablas?

-de nosotros..¿que nos paso?

Mis puños se apretaron …

-supongo que la confianza se evaporo muy rápido ¿no crees?..sin confianza no hay amistad

La mire de reojo…ella tenia abrazada a su mochila…

-si…y fue mi culpa…

Dijo con la mirada baja…yo fruncí el ceño…tantas veces que yo le roge por nuestra amistad hace años y ahora ….ella..al fin se daba cuenta de su error!!..quise reír….desafortunadamente ya era demasiado tarde para ver ese tipo de cosas…

-que bueno que lo sabes…

Dije frió, ella levanto la mirada…yo le aparte la mía

-adiós

Dijo ella dando por terminada nuestra "platica" ….para mi mejor!!..Salí dando un portazo al portón pero antes de irme la oi decir lo ultimo que tenia que decirme …una palabra que en el pasado habrían significado tanto para mi…

- lo siento

Yo me fui sin decir nada…¿Qué habría que decir?...ella hace años me había dicho que no quería saber de mi ….y yo ..me canse de rogarle ….ya no lo haría…

* * *

espero que les guste mi historia , si no les gusta pues tendre que borrarla ya que me deprime si no hay reviews XD ..ya saben si no hay reviews no actualizo..esa es otra amenaza XD!! y si ya se no he actualizado la polizon del corsario ...MAÑANA LA SUBO dont worry!! bye

espero reviews ...


	2. kapitel 2

_aka el segundo kapi de mi historia jajaja!!!me alegra que yaa tenido una buena aceptacion...pero como dije..este fic es diferente al tipico romance de chikos de escuela... lo mas importante en mi fic ...NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE!!

* * *

_

_**2.**__** Buenas intenciones**_

* * *

Hace tiempo me enamoré..pero mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos…o tal vez ni siquiera tuve el valor para decirlos y desde entonces …no tengo corazón

* * *

-confié en ti y tu me…me traicionaste!!

Grito con lagrimas en los ojos, el chico frente a ella la miro confundido

-yo nunca haría algo para lastimarte sakura …yo no dije nada!!

La ojiverde le dio la espalda….

-te dije que me llevaría ese secreto hasta la muerte….por que…por que….me siento ….sucia de solo pensarlo!!…

El ambarino la volteo y la tomo por los hombros

-no fue tu culpa….tu no hiciste nada y no pudiste hacer nada….el era mas grande que tu…tu…

-CALLATE!!!

Se soltó del agarre del ambarino…y lo alejo de un empujón

-yo..yo…también me siento impotente…

Dijo el muchacho de 11 años

-¿Por qué?

-por que no te protegí…no estaba ahí cuando me necesitabas

Apretó los puños…

-nadie me ayudo…pero tu…tu faltaste a mi confianza yo…yo…todos me miran como si fuera mi culpa….

-sakura

Susurro el ambarino

-no ha pasado ni un dia ….-se acerco al chico- en el que no piense en ese maldito y en lo que me hizo!!

-diablos

_Se levanto de golpe y agitada ….__ese recuerdo de la ultima vez que li y ella eran amigos…la ultima vez que sakura se sintió triste por el_

-ya no vale la pena recordarlo

_Susurro_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**SHAORAN**

Todavía era algo temprano para andar dando vueltas por la escuela..aun que me hubiera venido a pie era temprano….ya que después de que Ieran me había quitado mi motocicleta hace dos días…por un "pequeño" accidente que me vinculaba a mi ,una pared ,unas cervezas y mi moto, me había prohibido manejar ese aparato como ella lo llamaba y mi vicio pues no había ayudado a conseguir su perdón …desafortunadamente …si me había echo algo alcohólico pero solo un poco, cada vez que me molestaba o me cabreaba por algo me emborrachaba….y si ya he intentado controlarlo pero ….bah!! soy un caso perdido...

-que flojera

Vi la escuela ante mi y pensándolo mejor ¿Qué apuro tenia yo para aprender cosas que ni me importaran?...,di media vuelta para ir por ahí ,pero desafortunadamente me encontré con la sonrisa idiota de …**el**…fruncí el ceño

-buenos días Li!!

Saludo con una sonrisa, pero yo sabia que tras esa falsa sonrisa había algo…

-buenos días eriol

Salude sin animo, el se me acerco

-pensabas no ir a la escuela hoy?

Que inteligente salio el tipo!!, pensé con sarcasmo

-pues…de echo ..

Me interrumpió

-sabes ,hoy será un gran día no querrás perdértelo

Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros y me daba una palmada y me arrastraba junto con el hacia la escuela…¿Qué tramaba?..me daba mala espina

Al llegar al salón el se sentó en su pupitre yo en el mió ,vi. como daba esa sonrisa que a mí me molestaba ,a todos….varias chicas lo saludaron tímidamente…si eriol era el típico chico popular que la mayoría de las chicas morían por su atención, era tan "caballeroso" ,tan "perfecto" a los ojos de las chicas ….

-si claro

Susurre mientras volteaba hacia la ventana para ver si había un paisaje mejor afuera que ahí dentro, pero lo único que me recordó al estar viendo a la nada fue como había echo la estupidez de ir y dejarle a kinomoto su maldita mochila hasta su casa!!…recordé su cara de tristeza cuando me pregunto ¿Qué nos había pasado?...fruncí el ceño ….si se hará la tonta….habían pasado muchas cosas!!

-buenos días!!

Lo que me faltaba hablando de ….

-buenos días sakura

Saludo eriol ,yo seguí viendo por la ventana

-b..buenos días eriol

Saludo ella, su voz estaba nerviosa….¡¡podría ser menos obvia!!?..

-y no vas a saludar a shao?

Pregunto mi "amigo" con un timbre que yo detecte a sarcasmo…o si eriol estaba buscando algo…,ella guardo silencio ,vi por el reflejo de la ventana que ella miraba el piso definitivamente no quería saludarme, y después de un momento hablo..

-buenos días li

Saludo, yo inmediatamente me puse de pie….no me interesaba un saludo que salio simplemente por que su "amado" eriol se lo pidió!!...Salí del salón sin saludar ni voltear a verla…. Eriol buscaba molestarme y lo había conseguido…

**Sakura**

Li se puso de pie tan de repente que me sorprendió ,se dirigió a la puerta y salio sin decir nada…fruncí el ceño ¡¡que grosero!!, mire a eriol quien miraba la puerta y estaba sonriendo , pero una sonrisa tan pequeña ..pero de una manera diferente que…a mi me pareció extraña…parecía ¿burla?..,eriol se giro a verme y esa risa que creí ver no estaba ¿abra sido mi imaginación?...tal vez por que eriol me sonrió con calidez

-perdona a shao , esta mañana no esta de humor

Se disculpo por su amigo…yo sonreí ¡¡lo sabia lo había imaginado!! Eriol nunca sonreiría de esa forma maliciosa

-no te preocupes eriol, estoy acostumbrada a esas groserías de parte de el

Eriol asintió…después de un momento dejo de sonreír y miro el piso parecía nervioso o que quería decir algo

-sakura..yo…¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado en la tarde?

Yo lo mire un momento y al instante después supuso que mi rostro se había sonrojado ¡¡eriol me estaba invitando a salir!!

-si!!...digo..no!! ..no, no tengo nada que hacer

Dije echa un manojo de nervios ,eriol sonrió dulcemente

-perfecto…entonces te gustaría salir conmigo?

Quise gritar y saltar de emoción ¡¡UNA CITA CON ERIOL!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**shaoran**

Salí al patio y me senté bajo un árbol ,cerré los ojos y conté hasta 100,pero en realidad conté hasta el 40….antes de ser interrumpido

-hola shao

Gire mi vista a mi lado y era mi mejor amigo desde hace seis o siete años…se sentó a mi lado

-hola yuki

Dije de la mejor forma que pude pero sabiendo que yukito me conocía desde hace seis años el reconoció mi estado

-estas molesto

El suspiro, yo lo mire el me quería decir algo importante ya que había dejado su eterna sonrisa..el era un año mayor que yo pero era mas maduro que cualquier persona que conocía…era mas alto que yo y tenia siempre una sonrisa en su rostro …

-pasa algo verdad?

Dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el tronco del grueso árbol, el me dio una sonrisita

-no te pondrá de muy buen humor lo que te tengo que decir

Yo lo mire de reojo

-pruébame

Lo rete ,yukito suspiro

-es sobre tu querido "amigo" eriol …-dijo con sarcasmo, sabia que si yo estaba siendo amigo de eriol era pura fachada-…y sobre la nueva chica de este año

Ahora si yukito tenia toda mi atención

-¿Qué pasa?

Yukito miro el suelo bajo sus pies mientras me hablaba

-heero me contó ..bueno conoces a heero ¿no?..-yo asentí, era uno de los amigos de eriol, eriol decía que el mejor-…bueno se le soltó la lengua ayer en la noche en la fiesta de yamasaki …lo que te voy a decir solo lo oímos yamasaki y yo…ya sabes lo que hace eriol cada año la "selección" que hace

Yo asentí…¡¡como olvidarlo,eriol se pavonea con una chica preciosa del colegio cada año por unos meses ,después de que se acostaba con ella la dejaba y de pasada le arruinaba la reputación.

La del año pasado ,después de conseguir lo que quería que era acostarse con ella y después de dejarla ,dijo al director y a la escuela entera que su ex novia se acostaba con el profesor de laboratorio y que tenia pruebas….el profesor fue despedido ante las pruebas que tenia eriol, falsas por cierto pero nadie se molesto en averiguar…. y la chica desapareció al ver su reputación por los suelos, lo peor de todo era que mientras esas chicas eran humilladas eriol se pavoneaba como el "caballero" que no era!! …nadie sospecharía de eriol como un mujeriego incorregible ..pero lo era yo lo sabia por que era "mi amigo"…

-me estas escuchando?

Pregunto yukito , yo asentí

-si lo siento ..continua

Yukito respiro hondo

-bueno pues…resulta que ya Eligio a la "victima" de este año

Yo sonreí a medias… pobre chica

-¿Quién es?

Yukito me miro y yo lo mire ¿ahora no quería decirme?, después de un momento de silencio me dio la información

-es..sakura…,eriol escogió a sakura kinomoto

Yo sentí que se me venia la sangre a los pies y me pare enseguida

-¡¿QUE?!!

_Yukito cerro los ojos esperando que shaoran le gritara de maldiciones, pero en lugar de eso shaoran __volvió a caer de sentón en el suelo_

-que piensas hacer?

_Pregunto el chico de ojos miel, shaoran lo miro _

_-_le dije a sa..kinomoto que se alejara de el …pero no me hizo caso…¡¡rayos!!...ella quiere a eriol y ese maldito hijo de…la va a lastimar

Yukito sonrió

-aunque casi no hablo con kinomoto pero se ve que es una buena persona y dulce ….además de que te gusta tanto …deberías…

_Lo __interrumpió li_

-yo no dije que ella me gustara!!

_Dijo el __ambarino poniéndose de pie, yukito lo imito_

_-_pero…te preocupas mucho por ella shaoran..admite que…aun tu

_Li cerro sus puños_

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo…ella ..yo….bueno…. ya no la quiero..asi

_Yukito miro el cielo__ con una sonrisa_

-recuerdo que una vez me contaron de un niño que quería mucho a una niña…que la amaba mas bien…fueron palabras muy sinceras y fuertes proviniendo de un niño de esa edad ¿sabes? También me dijo que la protegería , que le había echo una promesa hace mucho tiempo ….ella acababa de perder a su padre y el le dijo que no la dejaría sola y que no dejaría que la lastimaran …nunca

_Shaoran miro a su amigo_

-fue hace mucho tiempo

_Yukito sonrió y volteo a mirarlo_

-tu intentabas alejar a sakura de eriol por que sabias que el podría hacerle daño ….shao tu no has dejado tu promesa, aunque no sean amigos tu la sigues cuidando ¿no es así?...-_shaoran se sonrojo_-…bueno pues si aun queda algo de ese niño que estaba seguro de lo que decía y sentía, de ese niño que estaba dispuesto a cumplir su dulce promesa a esa chica….yo me pregunto si …¿ahora todavía lo esta?...¿tu que crees?

_Shaoran se alejo de yukito y se despidió a lo lejos con un ademán de mano, yukito sonrió…ese niño todavía existía …el lo sabia_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**sakura**

eriol se alejo en cuanto le dije que si saldría con el con una sonrisa…yo sin poder evitarlo suspire soñadoramente, pero sentí una mirada penetrante a mis espaldas, gire y me encontré con la mirada amatista de ese chica que se sentaba cercas de mi y me miraba como si en cualquier momento podría saltar encima mió

-yo que tu no me ilusionaba con eriol

Dijo de forma desdeñosa ,la chica era bonita …si lo admito pero era odiosa con migo!!.. tenia un cabello largo hasta media espalda negro y unos ojos amatista bonitos , era tan blanca como eriol, yo fruncí el ceño ante su comentario

-¿y a ti que te interesa metiche?

Dijo una voz tras de mi , era meilin mi mejor amiga que venia seguida de chiharu, mei traía el ceño fruncido ..y como siempre defendiéndome

-lo mismo te digo..-dijo tranquilamente la amatista- …esto es una conversación entre kinomoto y yo

Meilin se enojo mas pero antes de que dijera algo yo la interrumpí

-no te preocupes mei ..yo puedo encargarme sola …aunque esta no represente gran cosa

Dije sonriendo , la cara de daidouji perdió su serenidad …si definitivamente ella estaba lista para una pelea y yo…bien estaba algo preocupada pero no por eso me iba a dejar ¡¡no señor!!

-sentados!!

Escuche y mire hacia el frente ….el profesor acababa de llegar asi que todo incluyendo "mi rival" y yo tomamos asiento de nuevo, antes de sentarme mire disimuladamente el banco tras de mi …li no había regresado…aunque li era conocido como el "rebelde" de la clase …el rara vez faltaba a clases cuando pisaba la escuela….!!pero a mi que me importaba que falte si quiere!!

-sakura

Susurro meilin delante de mi, yo le preste atención

-¿y li?

Yo rodé los ojos ...¡¡como le puede gustar li a mei!!...sin poder evitarlo fruncí el ceño la idea me desagradaba…y mucho!!

-no lo se , tal vez y este graffiti ando un pared

Le dije mirando por la ventana hacia fuera, para ver que había ,oi el chillido molesto de meilin

-el no haria eso!!

Yo le iba a contestar para empezar la siempre discusión entre nosotras de li….en mi opinión un ser desagradable…

-disculpen señorita Rea ,kinomoto…¿interrumpo su charla con mi clase?

Yo y meilin nos pusimos de pie ante la "considerada" pregunta del profesor…es necesario decir que me gane otro castigo?...no lo creo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**shaoran**

ya era hora de salida y yo no tuve ni ganas de entrar a clase ,me la pase todo el periodo de clases pensando en como diablos haría para evitar lo que se venia…¿Cómo alejar a sa..kinomoto de eriol?...y mas cunado ella no confiaba en mi

me dirigía al salón por mi mochila que había dejado abandonada en el salón, supuse que ya no habría nadie en el salón ,al abrir la puerta corrediza me lleve un pequeño sobresalto al encontrarme con kinomoto trapeando el salón….era común de que la castigaran por sus retardos …pero ¿Qué hoy no llego milagrosamente temprano?

-¿Qué haces?

**sakura**

-¿Qué haces?

Di un brinco del susto y casi caigo cuando me resbale por lo mojado del piso ,cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe pero este nunca llego, los volví a abrir y me tope con unos ojos color ámbar …que …que estaban muy ..pero muy cerca de los míos

**Shaoran**

Ella estaba muy cerca de mi ..no me di cuenta que al intentar evitar que la torpe cayera la aproxime lo mas que pude a mi y así terminamos …así, no pude evitar mirarla fijamente algo embobado?.pero es que nunca la había tenido tan cerca ..desde hace años..y había cambiado tanto!!...ya no era una niña y me di cuenta al tomarla por la cintura que esta ya tenia una forma diferente

Ella también me miraba con curiosidad ..hacia años que no la abrazaba …hacia años que no la tenia tan cerca…me sonroje un poco por la cercanía y mi corazón latió tan rápido que la respiración se me cortaba ..¿pero por que?

-g..gracias

Susurro ella de pronto y así se rompió el mágico encanto, la solté como si hubiera agarrado algo toxico y ella cayo de sentón al suelo

**sakura**

bien no debí hablar eso es seguro …me dejo caer el muy imbecil!! Y yo que ….bien me sonroje …hace un momento cunado lo tenia tan cerca ….me pareció muy apuesto y no tenia el ceño fruncido…a lo que también le dio un nuevo aire hace mucho tiempo no lo había visto, me levante y lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-oye

Me llamo yo le di la espalda ignorándolo

**shaoran**

la llame pero ella no me contesto y ni me miro..mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con normalidad ..

-supe de tu fabulosa cita con eriol!!

Dije burlón ,ella solo me miro de reojo ,le di una sonrisa y me cruce de brazos…

-si estoy segura que será fabulosa

Dijo al ver que yo esperaba una respuesta…pero aun no me miraba, yo fruncí el ceño…¿Cómo me entere se preguntan?...pues muy sencillo eriol no había perdido ni dos segundos para buscarme en el descanso y contármelo o mas bien restregármelo en la cara…,por que yo sabia muy bien que eriol lo único que buscaba al decírmelo era que me molestara…¡¡como pude ser tan idiota al contarle que una vez a mi me gusto sak..kinomoto!!..

-pues si , si el en verdad quisiera salir con tigo

Dije en forma sugerente, ella se giro a verme ¡¡por fin!!

-¿entonces por que me invito a salir he?

Dijo con el ceño fruncido ….ella se estaba enojando

-por que se entero..que tu estas enamorada de el …y pues le diste lastima…¿entiendes?

La vi morder su labio inferior con coraje…y yo me sentí un poco mal al verla así…pero solo un poco!!...

-eres un….no tengo intención de darte explicaciones!!..no eres ni mi madre, ni la madre de eriol!!

Me dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente…

-Li!!

Chillo una voz tras de mi ,cuando yo iba a contraatacar…rayos ¿Por qué ahora?

-mei..

Saludo sakura a su amiga ..meilin rea…si lo admito meilin era guapa y si también sabia que…

-oh li estaba tan preocupada cuando no llegaste a clases¿estas bien?

….que yo le gustaba y podía ver que mucho…suspire y le di mi mejor semi sonrisa….tampoco le iba a sonreír como si fuera amiga mía!!

-si ,solo que hoy –recordé al platica con yuki y la fabulosa cita de eriol- no estaba de humor …

Ella me sonrió y después volteo a ver a amiga …

-sakura yo ya termine mi parte ¿te ayudo?

_La ojiverde miro a meilin y le dio una sonrisa_

_-_no ya voy a termina puedes irte si quieres..

_La ojirubi __asintió , tomo su mochila y se despidió de su amiga, pero miro al ambarino_

-li te quedaras?

-no –_dijo viendo discretamente a sakura la cual lo ignoraba ,mientras terminaba de trapear- _no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-perfecto!!- _chillo meilin-_ ¿podrías...

_El __ambarino la miro unos segundos ,y eso basto para que en su mente se formara una idea …una idea que le convenía_

-es tarde ..te acompañare a tu casa

_Le dijo a la ojirubi, sakura y meilin miraron sorprendidas al castaño…este solo se dirigió a la salida, meilin volteo a ver a su amiga que seguía shokeada por el "amable" ofrecimiento de li_

-saku…-_la llamo meilin, sakura la miro_-…deséame suerte!!

_Meilin salio disparada tras shaoran , dejando a sakura con una muy importante pregunta...¿suerte para que?!!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**shaoran**

Llevábamos como 10 minutos andando…ella parecía nerviosa y de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo

-etto..yo..

La mire ,ella se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo..¿dirá lo que yo creo que dirá?

-¿Qué sucede?

Dije sin parecer ansioso…pero lo estaba!!...esto me convenía!!

-se que no me conoces mucho…ni yo te conozco mucho..pero ..desde hace un año…bueno….yo…

Ya sacalo niña!!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-tu….-_ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, su rostro se sonrojo-_ me gustas mucho!!...y ..y …quiero salir con tigo ….¿podríamos….

La mire unos momentos y una sonrisa salio de mis labios…se que estaba mal pero….era la oportunidad para colarme mas en la vida de s..kinomoto… y que mejor que su mejor amiga para ayudarme…

-meilin….yo…

Eriol no le haría nada a sakura …nadie volvería a humillarla….solo sobre mi cadáver!!...y aunque ella no quisiera …la alejaría de eriol… aunque ….los métodos no sean buenos…lo hago con buenas intenciones….¿que acaso el fin no justifica los medios?

-me encantaría meilin…te parece el sábado…en la tarde?

_continuara_

* * *

jejeje...a que no se lo esperaban...pero haaa deben admitir que aunque shao lo esta haciendo todo mas complicado...es entretenido y ademas el quiere proteger a su amiga y si se preguntan ¿por que no shao va y le dice a sakura sobre lo de eriol?

pues tu creerias en alguien que ya te traiciono una vez ?...yo no...ademas sakura esta acegada por la atraccion que siente hacia eriol...esperoq ue les guste esta nueva historia y que manden reviews ya saben sin review que me inspiren no puede haver kapitulo...TT...bay..

REVIEWS:

Aquamarie Cris: pues muy bien aqui macheteando todo lo que hago!!..jejeje..que bueno saludarte ...ya no has escrito nada de fics!!...oie hay un fic que yo me quede con ganas de leer creo que era la heredera era un T&E ...¿pasamelo plisss?...ok ahora alo de mi fic..pues eso no te lo puedo decir ...ya que se hira sabiendo en el fic...va a ver muchgso flash back...jejeje...aqui mi actualizacion espero te guste saludos y nos vemso tks por el animo "!!!

LMUndine:ya veras ya veras ...aver si adivinas con la pista que hay en este kapi...jajaja...¿debe de haber un perro no?...ya vera paciencia amiga...tks y nos vemos

jaarin:tks ...XD me pone felissssss...espero vere por aqui muchas tks...

mayee-chan: ya veras ...jejeje que tal te gusto el kpi esperoque si ---espero reviews y tks por los animos

juchiZ:jejeje ...pues ya ves que no es lo que aparenta ..tambien tiene un lado lind XD .tks por lso animos y seguir apoyandome siempre!!

Sayuri Montejo:tks ...gracias por tu review...terminarla pues ...U jejeje...no lo se ...no se ni cuantos kpitulos pueda tener la histroia jajaja...muchas gracias ...por tu apoyo!! nos vemos

Dalia: jajaja...toya en mi historia no tiene ningun lazo seanguinio con sakura ...ni son primos ,ni hermanos y...pues si te diste cuenta a toya le gusta sakura...y son de la casi misma edad ..eso significa que es una complicacion mas para nuestro shao XD...tks por tus animos que me ponene contenta!!!

sakuriitha007: jajaja ok ya veras lo que pasa..tks por tu review y animos XD

gabyhyatt: jejeje..pues ya ves que eriol no solo es ipocrita sino malo...muy malo!!...xD tks por tu review !!

darkmaho:...muhas gracias!!..pues es cosa de ambos ...ya veras habra mas pistas en lso proximos kpis ..pero em imagino que ya te das una idea no?...suerte y nos vemos!!


End file.
